Eranomous' Story Part Six
WARNING: This part contains a lot of blood, violence, and gore! Keep in mind when reading. Wings of Fire Eranomous' Story PART 6 * by RhynoBullraq, Feb 16, 2016, 1:03:34 PM * Literature / Fan Fiction / Fantasy Written by: RhynoBullraq Edited by: A.T. Peluso Based on the World and Characters created by Tui T. Sutherland '' '''Chapter 12: Krona' Krona blinked the sight away and looked the Tribe Leaders over. They all know that I know now.’ All of the Tribe Leaders seemed shocked, but before anyone could say anything they all heard a loud thud along with an unsettling crunch from the balcony, followed by Jackelot screaming. Everyone looked to the balcony and Adenium stood up, looking concerned. "Jack!?" Then everyone heard metal scrape across the ground, a growl, and then a loud clang and splash, silencing Jackelot's screams. Adenium stumbled off his throne, slamming onto the ground hard. He then he quickly picked himself up, trembling all over. "Jackelot!? ...Son!” He rushed towards the balcony then froze as a hooded pale red dragon, with embers coming from his skin, stepped through the balcony curtain, the sound of dragging metal behind him. All of the Tribe Leaders gasped and Krona couldn’t help but smile. ''‘Right on time.’ The dragon looked up and gazing over all the Tribe Leaders with his dead white eyes. "Hello, leaders of the Peacewings, I ''am Eranomous… And I’ve waited a whole year just for this moment… Oh, I do trust you all enjoyed listening to the Vehement tell my story... but I'm afraid this is the end for most of you..." Eranomous wore a leather hood, along with a leather harness. He also had a metal blade at the end of his snout, and metal blades on his back legs. He wore a large bloodied axe hammer at the end of his tail. Adenium was breathing heavily, fear in his eyes. “No… What have you done to my Son!?" Eranomous laughed uncaringly. "Nothing he didn't deserve... but don't worry you’ll be with him soon... But first I must commend you on hiding him in plain sight... with those gold horn and crest covers, who would ever suspect Jackelot of being the Masked Dragon..." The SkyWing tossed the gold crest and horn covers at Adenium's feet. "Those covers hid the fact, that Jackelot had no crest or horns... because you made him cut them off so he could seemingly put on different parts to appear to be from different tribes... so he could carry out your bidding on every part of the map and not be linked back here.” The SandWing gulped. "Please… Let me see my Son..." "Oh, as you wish..." The SkyWing stepped to the side letting Adenium out onto the balcony. Suddenly, all the dragons began to hear the SandWing begin to scream and sob. Krona stepped down from the IceWing throne and stood next the deformed SkyWing. "Well now... I'm very happy to see that my Vehement manipulation power has kept you all here... It would have been tedious if we had to hunt you down..." Gneiss frowned and looked away from her. Krona felt a pang in her heart. ''‘Gneiss…’ Mandrake slammed a talon down and spit at the IceWing. "You... You lied to all of us! How dare you... You said this cursed freak was dead!" His tail lashed angrily. Gneiss lifted a claw. "Technically he was dead... she simply bent the truth a little, very smart. She's definitely the daughter of Norse and Gailra. " "That's not all though!" The MudWing snapped. "She also didn't say she had other Vehement powers!" Krona rolled her eyes. “Yes, cuz I was focusing on being honest. Stop being stupid.” She growled then looked to Gneiss. "Gneiss... in all the memories I've gained I still find no reason why you should pay for these dragons selfishness... and." she blushed to herself. '''I could never kill a dragon that I have feelings for... even if I know we would never work. "Gneiss you have always been nice to me... you don't deserve to die, so go now." "Thank you... it was a pleasure knowing you... Krona." The SeaWing humbly nodded and hurried to the hallway. Mandrake scowled. "Why does he get to go and I'' don't!?" He began to step off his throne. “I don’t have to put up with this!” Krona growled loudly and ordered. "Sit worm!" The MudWing sat back down subserviently. "I want to leave too..." "Oh, but Eranomous has something for you." The IceWing said icily. ''‘He deserves this…’ Eranomous chuckled to himself. “Be a good boy and stand still… This is for my Father." The SkyWing readied his tail, then twisted himself swinging his tail up and forced it down towards the MudWing's head. Mandrake's body crumbled as the axe cleaved his skull in half and blood leaked all over the MudWing's throne. Eranomous slid the axe free from the dragons head and sighed. "One more..." Krona nodded and began towards the balcony. It's about time Adenium pays for the lives he's ruined. The two Dragonets stepped out onto the bloody balcony to see Adenium crying over his dead son. Krona examined Jackelot, seeing his lack of horns and crest, then glancing to the scar on his tail. He really was the Masked Dragon...’ She shook her head. ''‘I can’t believe you killed Era’s Mother and Skylis…’ Suddenly Eranomous swung his tail and slammed his hammer down on one of Adenium's wings, with a loud crunch. The SandWing wailed in agony and fell onto his side. "Ahhhhh....! My wing!” Adenium hissed, clutching his broken wing. “You two must be really proud of yourselves, hmm… Well congratulations... you killed the only dragon that mattered to me... not much else to take now! You might as well just kill me now!" Krona scoffed. "Seriously... you're pathetic. You used my parents... you killed Era's parents... you prevented your Son from ever living like a regular dragon, and you only created the Peacewings to be idolized by others... I should just kill you now..." Krona sat down and looked at him narrowly "But first... I'm going to tell you the rest of the story… cuz I know how much you love it." The IceWing closed her eyes and when they opened again they were glowing a light blue this time. Then she began to speak. ~~~ By the time Krona made her way down the mountain, the storm had mostly cleared. She looked around trying to find the spot the cliff had collapsed at. After some time, she finally found it. Just ahead of herself, she saw Eranomous lying lifelessly on his side covered in red snow. "Era... no..." Krona rushed over, tearing up again. "Era... I'm so sorry..." The IceWing pulled the SkyWing out of the snow and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry I blamed you for the Outclaws catching us and Weed's death... I'm so sorry for everything!" She sobbed, squeezing him tighter. ‘I don’t want to be alone again…’ Then Krona began to hear her Mother's voice in her head, it felt like one of her own memories, but somehow fused with one of Eranomous’. "I curse these two dragonets... This IceWing of my blood... will not gain any other Vehement powers except for the sight. I leave her the sight, so that she may see reason in other's actions. This SkyWing of the blood I hate... is cursed to deformity... due to my hatred for his Father... he will fail at everything he does... if he begins to hate, he will slowly turn into the monster I believe he will be... Until my blood can forgive the blood of the dragon I h''ate''... this curse shall remain..." Krona's middle horn began to glow a bright yellow. "I have forgiven the blood I hate... our curse is lifted..." The IceWing began to see light shine between the cracks of Eranomous' rock like skin. "Era..." The SkyWing's eyes opened and he began to cough. "Krona, you’re here... I feel... strange." Krona laughed feeling tingles through her body. "Me too..." She quickly wiped her eyes, "Era... our curse... it's broken." ~~~ Krona blinked the sight away and sighed. "There you go, Era and I are powerful dragons that refuse to be used by others." Adenium laughed mockingly. "Oh, such a touching story... the new independent dragons then sought petty revenge on those who wronged them! You're right, this will be the most amazing scroll ever written across the entirety of Pyrrhia! Hahahahaha... don't k id yourselves... you’re just as pathetic as me... No no… this is great… go ahead... let's end this! Kill ME! Hahahaha-" Suddenly Krona noticed the SandWing's barbed tail rush towards her. The IceWing felt her heart jump from her chest. "Ah!" But before it could pierce her, Eranomous slammed his axe down on it, cutting half of his tail off and causing Adenium to howl in agony. Eranomous didn’t waste another second then. He quickly rushed over and slammed the SandWing in the face with his hammer, snapping the SandWing’s snout with a loud crack. Adenium fell over spitting up blood, but Eranomous wasn't done yet. He took his hammer into his talons and slammed it down on Adenium’s head over and over, unsettling crunch after unsettling crunch, until the SandWing's head was just a pile of bloody mush. ‘''That was close… uggh it’s finally over.’'' Eranomous dropped his bloody tail and caught his breath. The two Dragonets stood silently, unsure what to do next. '''Well… It's over... what now. The SkyWing looked over to her and sighed. "I'm tired..." He turned looking towards the rising sun. "Haha… Where do two dead dragons go after they've had their revenge?" The IceWing shrugged, sitting down next to him. "I dunno... I guess we'll just disappear." Eranomous nodded in agreement, then patted Krona's talon. "Hey Krona..." "Yes Era..." Krona responded, keeping her gaze fixed on the horizon. "If there was a scroll written about us... would we be depicted as good or bad?" Eranomous was obviously still thinking about what Adenium had said. That's a thought... It would probably depend on who was writing it. Krona nudged him with a grin. "Maybe at first glance we could be perceived as bad... and then when dragons would begin reading they might think we were good... but to be honest... I don't think we're either." She paused for a moment. We both possess power that can accomplish both... that's for sure.’'' "I think everyone would realize by the end of the story... we were just two dragons...two dragons that took what was given to them and made the most of it..." Eranomous took a deep breath, "I like that... I think Weed and my Brother would agree with that too." ~~~~~~~~ '''Epilogue: Weed 2 Years Later In a small town on the border of the Kingdom of Sand, Weed awoke unsure of her surroundings, and feeling extremely weak. The last thing she could remember was falling asleep next to Eranomous, while slowly dying. ‘Where am I… and where is Era?’ The SeaWing looked around noticing she was in some sort of sand room, lying on a bed. When she looked around the room she saw a table and shelves with a few scrolls strewn about, buckets of some sort of black rock and a few carpets spread on the floor, giving the room a more cozy feeling. Through the window across the room Weed could see the beautiful sunset sky and desert for miles. All the oranges and purples brought a smile to her face. She desperately wanted a better view of the sunset, so she tried to pull herself from the bed but quickly fell to the floor with a thud. Ow… My body... feels horrible.’'' Suddenly she heard a door open, "Oh my, you’re awake!" The voice was husky and familiar. '''Dust... Dustdevil rushed to her side and lifted her back into the bed. "Weed, don't try to move all at once like that!" His voice sounded very concerned, as he situated her. Weed examined him, realizing he looked taller and a bit more muscular. ‘Why does he look different?’ Weed shook her head feeling a little dizzy. "What’s going on… I feel weird and you look different?" The SandWing sighed. "Well... you've been in bed for three years Weed... you actually died a few days after I got you home... but my uncle resuscitated you and said, 'You better not fail this SeaWing again!' Haha... you were breathing… mumbling even… you even ate and drank whenever I fed you… but you never seemed to wake up… so I've been watching you as if you were my own kin." He smiled warmly. The SeaWing sat for a moment, processing everything he said. "What!? Where are Era, Krona, and Sky…?" Weed squeaked. "I don't know? When I took you, they said they would send Peacewings to find you…" Dustdevil shrugged his shoulders. "But I've been taking care of you and waiting outside everyday to see if any dragons were looking for yah... but no one has ever stopped by asking for yah... I've even been asking dragons who pass through about the Peacewings and nobody seems to know anything…" Weed shook her head, feeling overwhelmed. This is crazy... I'm six probably almost seven... that means my body has grown too... Three moons!... That means Era is like... eight... What if he's moved on... or worse... She pushed the negative thought away. "I have to find my friends..." She began to wiggle up again, but Dustdevil put his wing over her. "Whoa now, I understand... but you gotta let your body build up strength again." The SandWing reasoned. "Look, I'm going to help you find them… I promise... but we have to take the proper steps or you'll be eaten alive out there..." The SeaWing gave up, understanding his reasoning. "Okay... but can we start the steps now?" Dustdevil chuckled. "...Of course." The SandWing lifted her up off the bed and supported her. "Let's walk to the window... and feel free to lean on me as much as you have to." "Okay...thanks." The SeaWing wobbled next to the muscular SandWing across the room to the window, seeing the sunset over the desert. Weed took a deep breath gazing at the beautiful horizon, filled with hope and determination. I will find you... Era... ~~~~~~~~ The Story continues in Weed's Quest Read about the Masked Dragon here: https://fjh-wings-of-fire-fanclub/wiki/The_Masked_Dragon_Part_One